Because
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: “Okay, then why were you so ‘in love’ and obsessive and stockerish about her before you knew she was Miley?” Oneshot Ficlet Implied MxO


Here's short, short, ficlet. I just had an idea, and I needed rush it out of my head, and get it out on paper. I hope you enjoy it.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Because**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Her voice is too thin," the brunette boy said, taking his headphones off.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sat back as she took the headset and placed them on her own ears. 'Too Little, Too Late' blared in her ears, as she bobbed her head to the chorus.

She took the earphones off, and gave Oliver a look. He merely shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong with you? Jeez, Jojo's a great singer. Maybe you didn't clean your ears out or something," the blonde convinced him.

He frowned.

"Please, I clean my ears out every morning, after I take a shower," he said, 'hmph-ing' at her. "C'mon. Give me another singer. There's gotta be someone in your Ipod that doesn't sound like they're being strangled."

"Fine," the girl replied, flipping through her song library.

The two were bored, seeing as Miley had a meeting as Hannah Montana about a CD collaboration. She was told to come with her manager, and only her manager, so the two were stuck, bored.

"Alright… here," she said, handing him her headset.

Oliver placed the headphones on, Rihanna's 'Unfaithful' blaring in his ears. He immediately took the set off and handed it to Lilly.

"She tries too hard," he said, making Lilly roll her eyes, again.

"UGH!" she groaned.

She thumbed through her library again.

"Alright, you can't say no to this," she said.

He placed the headphones on, to hear Kelly Clarkson's 'Gone'.

"Uh, okay," he said, giving the earphones back. "She's got a range, and she's a great singer. Her old songs were way better though," he said nodding.

"Well, finally, somebody that Picky Oliver likes," Lilly said.

She thumbed through the library again, eyeing Oliver once she stopped.

"Okay. Here," she said.

He placed the earphones on with reluctance. His ears met Miley's voice, as she sang 'Best of Both Worlds'.

Sighing, Oliver handed the set back to Lilly.

"You can't tell me you don't like _her _voice," Lilly urged.

He grimaced.

"She's – she's okay," he said, making his friend gasp.

"Noooo waaaay! You just dissed Mile – uh, I mean, Hannah!" Lilly said, giving a double take of their surroundings. They were sitting at Rico's, and the beach had been bustling with people, so talking about Miley being Hannah probably wasn't a good idea.

"No I didn't! I'm just saying… well, you know I love Miley right?"

"Yeah. I know you loooove Miley," she teased.

"I mean – as a friend!" he said, making Lilly giggle. "Yeah… well, let's face it. She's – she's no Kelly Clarkson."

Lilly's eyebrows rose.

"Okay, then why were you so 'in love' and obsessive and stocker-ish about her before you knew she was Miley?" she asked, whispering the last part.

This he couldn't answer.

"B – because… just because," he said, a blush rising in his face. If he called her hot, it would make things awkward, especially because Miley's body was Hannah's body.

Lilly's eyes narrowed.

A beep sounded, and she took out her cell phone, having received a text message.

"Ugh, be right back," she said, standing and running off.

Oliver thought about the question.

'_Why…? Why WAS I obsessed with Hannah?' _

Well, she was an extremely pretty girl, and just about every guy loved her. Just about every guy wanted her as much as he had.

But there was something about her that drew him in, and made him want to be with her all the time.

A sad revelation hit him as he thought this over. He began to fidget, and became clammy.

"Woo! Now that's what I call some waves! Any customers while I was gone?" Jackson said, rinsing his hair off with a towel. He'd gone surfing and asked Oliver and Lilly to cover him. They'd had nothing better to do, so they agreed to.

"Uh… no," Oliver replied in a hearty, low voice.

"Coolio bonifoolio," he said, putting his company shirt on.

"Uh yeah…" he muttered, frowning.

"Why so down?" Jackson asked.

He was kind of confused and baffled at the moment.

"I'm not!" Oliver replied, almost making the boy jump.

"Alright man, chillax!"

The brunette sighed.

"Sorry, it's just…"

'_I only liked Hannah before I knew who she really was, because she… because she looked like - she reminded me of... Miley..__.' _

"…Never mind."

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Fin**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

As short as I said it would be. I don't usually write so undetailed, but I had to get this out, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out if you can.


End file.
